Aishertu
by RavenChristina
Summary: Hotaru Tomoe meets the love of her life in a music store...1smfic! Story one of the Aiseritu cycle.


Aisheritu: Lovesick

By

Scoutfan22

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: We all know who owns Sailor Moon ::bows:: the great Naoko.

Summary: Hotaru Tomoe meets the love of her life in a music store…

Feedback: 

Author's Notes: This is not my first Sailor Moon fic. This is the first one I've posted. Trust me, the other ones I've written aren't very good, so I hope this one is better since I have matured as a writer (I think…). The boy she falls in love with is of my own creation. Here are his stats so you know about him.

Dino Hikari

Age: 16

Hair: reddish-black

Eyes: midnight-blue

Scout: Sailor Charon

In the silver millennium, he was Endymion and Serenity's child. After he was born the Plutonian royal family raised him. He was reborn as Dino Hikari, born in Japan but raised in Beverly Hills. He moved to Crossroads and started at Crossroads Jr. High right after Jupiter was found. He has now transferred to Mugen High and has seemed to take a liking to Rini's new friend Hotaru.

I will be using a mix of the manga and the anime. For those of you who don't know, this is S and manga volume 7-10. So I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

Dedication: To my friend Keith, who first introduced me to all anime in general. I love you poodle!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right class, I'll see you all on Monday. Don't forget the last two chapters; I want them read and a brief summary on each. Class dismissed."

The class all at once stood up and grabbed their books, chattering excitedly and talking about plans for the weekend. All of them except one.

Hotaru Tomoe sat at her desk, waiting for the rest of the class to leave so there wouldn't be any confrontations. She didn't need that today.

As the last one left, she stood up and stretched. It'd been a long day and she was ready to go home.

She picked up her books and went into the hallway. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that there was somebody right in her way. The two collided, and she fell backwards.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Hotaru Tomoe the freak."

_Oh no…_

"Aw, did you drop your books? Need some help?"

Hotaru shook her head.

"What was that? Did you say something?"

"I said no thank you."

"Oh, are we too good to help the great Tomoe with her books?"

"N-no, I--"

"Y-you what?"

Hotaru knew that if she stuck around much longer she'd be in big trouble, so she tried to stand up, but the girl in front of her pushed her down again.

"Oh ho, now we're not great enough to be graced with your presence, is that it?"

Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes as she fought to leave. Finally after fifteen minutes of taunting her, the group got bored and left her there in the hallway, her books around her.

As tears ran down her face, she touched the gold cross around her neck and sighed. _Why God, do you do this to me? What have I done wrong to deserve this?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the music store

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru searched the shelves for the CD that seemed to be avoiding her.

_ Please, please find it. No, not today, I have been waiting for this CD for 2 months, and I will not let--_

"Need some help?"

"Ack!" She jumped and whirled around.

For the rest of her life, Hotaru Sakuya Tomoe would never forget that moment- the moment when she saw him the first time, with eyes like the sky at midnight, reddish-black hair and olive-toned skin.

Violet eyes widened slightly and she felt her knees buckle as the sweetest and most gorgeous smile she'd ever seen graced his face. Hotaru tried to open her mouth, but nothing would come out when she did.

"Uh, you ok Miss?"

"Y-yes. I mean, uh, no, see, I mean, well… Yes and no."

"Anything I can do to help you? I do work here, so I might be able to." he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Perhaps he was used to her reaction?

"Well," Hotaru managed to say, "I'm looking for a CD th-that was supposed to come out today, and I can't seem to find it."

"What is it?"

"Ummm…. Buffy the Album. It's the new Buffy soundtrack album."

(A/N: by the way, it rules!)

"Hmm, yeah, it did come out today. I know we've got it here; I just unloaded a whole box of them. Hold on a second."

He turned around and began going over the shelves she'd been looking at. Hotaru took that moment to calm herself.

_Ok Tomoe, no need to get all excited over a guy. Just calm down and Oh he's so handsome…. No, just stay calm and-_

"Ah, here we go miss. This is the one you're looking for right?"

He held out the CD to her and she took it. Her eyes caught his name tag: D. Hikari.

"D.?" she asked aloud. He smiled, "It's short for Dino. I was named for Dean Martin. Although, you say my name with a long 'I'. "

Hotaru smiled back, "My dad likes Dean Martin." _At least he did…._

"Cool. So, if you're ready to pay for that, why don't we go on up to the register?"

She nodded, and the two of them headed over there.

"So what's your name?"

"Hotaru Tomoe."

"Hey, I know you. You're professor Tomoe's daughter, right?"

"Uh huh."

"That's cool. I see you around the library. You're the one that sits in the corner in the big old armchair."

Hotaru couldn't help but blush. A guy as cute as him would notice her? Wait, he went to her school? This was just too good to be true!

"Ok, that'll be 18.00."

"Huh? Oh yeah, um, here you go." As she handed him the money, her hand touched his, and she felt a shiver go up her spine. _Oh man!_

She couldn't help but wonder what it would like to hold his hand. To feel it in hers as they walked to school, or on her cheek…

"So, you like Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" oh yeah, he was still there. "Yeah, I do."

"Oh cool. Who's your favorite?"

"It's kinda hard to pick, ya know?"

"I know. If I had to pick I'd pick Buffy, or… What's the new girl's name? Oh, Tara."

"You like Tara? I like her a lot better than Oz."

"Yeah, me too. However, the two of them were really cute together."

"Do ya think Oz'll come back?"

"Maybe."

Hotaru smiled, "Well, I—Oh crud, is that the time? I gotta go or my dad'll kill me!"

"Well, I'll see you around school Hotaru. Or come back here sometime and we'll talk Buffy."

"Um, ok. See ya!"

As she went out the door, her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She couldn't help but feel happy as she went down the street to the bus stop. _Maybe today was a pretty good day after all….._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahoo! It is finished!

9/14/2004 8:46 PM


End file.
